Dimensional Rift
A dimensional rift has suddenly appeared near the outskirts of Astir — adventurers must defeat the unique hordes of monsters that spring forth from its abyss. Though players may participate in this event by themselves, we highly recommend traveling with an experienced party. Story Strange occurrences have been taking place around the city of Astir. People have gone missing, and the unmistakable trace of death and destruction was left behind. When the Council members of Astir sent a team to find the cause, they were stunned by their findings: many foul and powerful monsters were surfacing at previously safe locations, always preceded with the appearance of an ominous portal to announce their unholy arrival. To combat this dimensional rift, the Council members ordered one of their most-trusted mages to further investigate the situation. His name was Nies, a renowned conjurer who studied magic under the great Shugran and proved his worth throughout the years. "Good grief… These types of jobs aren't exactly my speciality, but if the Council members are asking me, I really have no choice." And so, Nies's investigation begins, under the protection of his master and the watchful eyes of the Council. Schedule The "Dimensional Rift" is open during the following scheduled times: 1.) 2：00AM - 3：00AM　　2.) 6：00AM - 7：00AM　　3.) 10：00AM - 11：00AM 4.) 2：00PM - 3：00PM　　5.) 6：00PM - 7：00PM　　 6.) 10：00PM - 11：00PM You may challenge this content by speaking with the NPC "Nies" during the aforementioned times. Nies can be found next to the NPC "Catherine" on I-5 of Confederation Road in the neutral city of Astir. When you talk to Nies during one of the scheduled times, he will transport you to the Dimensional Rift. Items "Dimension Items" resonate with a monster's life energy and are required for transportation to the Dimensional Rift. Using different types of Dimension Items to enter the rift will produce different effects. You can only be transported to the Dimensional Rift if you have a Dimension Item, which is expended whenever you enter the rift. If you wish to re-enter the Dimensional Rift, you will need another Dimension Item. Currently, there are few different types of known Dimension Items: Dimension Dust: A small crystal generated inside of a monster. It resonates with materials that exist in the rift between dimensions and is needed for guidance during inter-dimensional travel. It has been confirmed that certain monsters may drop it. Muldian Medals can also be exchanged for it. Dimension Stone: A crystal generated inside of a monster. Rarer and more durable than Dimension Dust, it cannot be exchanged with medals, but is purchasable from the Rank Manager when you reach the rank of Viscount. Dimension Sphere: A large, rare crystal generated inside of a monster. It resonates with materials that exist in the rift between dimensions and is needed for guidance during inter-dimensional travel. Rules You may only enter the rift once per scheduled time. If someone in your party has already participated in the Dimensional Rift within the same scheduled time, your entire party will not be permitted to enter until the next session begins. Only one Dimension Item needs to be used to transport your party to the Dimensional Rift. However, all party members must be present at the Confederation Road in Astir. An adventurer will be left behind if he or she is not present. Catherine will exchange prizes for Veteran's Medals, which you may acquire within the Dimensional Rift. She is located next to Nies: Neutral City of Astir - Confederation Road I-5. * EXP The amount of experience and Veteran's Medals gained are dependent on your character's level. * Points The number of Veteran's Medals and the amount of Honor Points are a fixed value and not dependent on your character's level. * Supplies A different amount of Veteran's Medals will be required to exchange for a variety of items. Progress You advance through the Dimensional Rift by defeating the enemy waves that appear, and you must do so under a fixed amount of time. If you fail to defeat the monsters within this time limit, you and your party will be ejected out of the rift. Two main types of monsters appear in the rift: regular monsters, and bosses. In each stage, regular monsters and boss monsters appear after a certain amount of time passes. You'll move onto the next stage when the boss is defeated. If you clear all the stages, you will be transported back to Nies. However, there may be a chance that rare monsters will appear due to dimensional distortions within the rift. When these monsters appear, it is considered an additional stage—you must defeat them before the time limit expires. Doing this successfully will end the instance, transporting you back to Nies and the safety of Astir. Upon completion of the Dimensional Rift, Nies may award you bonus EXP according to the number of enemy waves you and your party vanquish. Aim to clear all these stages, so that you can acquire that bonus! Notes *Although you can participate in the Dimensional Rift as early as Level 1, you may have trouble defeating monsters that appear in this new content. *There are no death penalties (i.e. EXP loss when slain) in the Dimensional Rift. *If the player who used the Dimension Item leaves the party during a Dimensional Rift excursion, everyone will be ejected from of the rift. *The bonus EXP that you gain after finishing this content can be increased with the use of Premium Tickets and Premium Enhancement Tickets. *You may only enter the Dimensional Rift once per session. *A Dimension Item—Dimension Stone, Dimension Dust, or Dimension Sphere—is required in order to participate in this content. *The items that can be exchanged with Veteran's Medals will depend on the level of your character and the number of required medals. *There will be no compensation for lost items or play time during the Dimensional Rift if said losses are caused by client crashes or any connection errors. Category:Daily